Violet and yellow compliment each other
by notebook129
Summary: A year after "Topaz comes in two colors". Donnie finds out that April likes him, but she thinks she'd just get in the way. He's determined to change that! And Heather's been acting strange lately. She feels sick all the time, sleeps late, and is getting a bit snappy. Mikey's starting to get worried, but she's not sick. Can you guess what that means? DonniexApril, LeoxMiwa, MikeyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've gotten several requests for this book. Thanks to everyone who reads my series! Oh, and please review!**

Donnie's POV:

I sighed. It was Valentine's day again, and I _still_ haven't told April I like her.

Miwa walked into my lab. "Hey, Donnie."

"Hey, Miwa. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. My husband just picked something up on his T-phone I thought you might be interested in." Yeah, Miwa and Leo got married last month.

I looked at her curiously as she pulled out her T-phone, and played a recording.

_Miwa: Hey, April, can I ask you a question?_

_April: Sure! What's up?_

_Miwa: Which of the turtles do you like?_

My eyes widened. What?

_April: Like...how?_

_Miwa: Y'know. LIIIIKE._

_April: Oh...um...n-none of them..._

_Miwa: Your face totally says you're lying. Come on, you can tell me!_

_April: *sighs* If I have to choose one, I'd say..._

My heart pumped super-fast. She likes one of us?! Is it, dare I ask-

_April: Donatello. He's pretty cute._

I swear, my heart stopped for a minute. She likes me?!

_Miwa: Really? Why?_

_April: He's smart, and really sweet, and he's such a gentleman, and- *giggles* -it's really funny when he gets all flustered._

I blushed.

_Miwa: So then, why haven't you told him yet?_

_April: Are you crazy?! I can't tell him!_

I frowned.

_Miwa: Why not?_

_April: Because...because he's a mutant turtle scientist. It's not like he could have feelings for me. I'd get in the way._

My eyes widened as the recording ended. She thinks that? I looked at Miwa in shock. "H-how..."

She smirked. "Sometimes it takes a girl to get to a girl. Now, it just so happens that miss O'Neil does not have a Valentine's date. And you, Mr. Donatello, are going to fix that."

I blinked. "Say what now?"

Miwa held up her finger. "Stay. RIGHT. HERE."

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I ran to the kitchen and over to the fridge. I looked inside. "Yes! Still here!" I grabbed the box of chocolates and took them over to Donnie's lab, along with a bouquet of tiger lilies I had left on the counter. Thankfully, April was at her new job as a news reporter.

I walked in and handed them to the purple-banded turtle. "Here you go. These are for you to give to April."

"About that..." Donnie said nervously. "I-I don't think I can."

"You can, and you will. You'd make her day if you did this. You'd be her hero."

"But-"

"Who likes April?" I said, cutting him off.

He blushed. "M-me."

"Who does April like?"

"Me." He said a bit more confidently.

"And who's going to be her hero and save the day?"

"Me!"

Just then, we heard April's voice from the living room. "Hey guys! I'm back!"

I smiled at Donnie. "Go get her, tiger!"

"But, what do I say?"

"You'll know. It comes from the heart."

He smiled at me, and left the room. Leo and Raph stepped out of the shadows. Raph was in shock. "I can't believe you just did that!"

I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on my hips. "Did what?"

"We've been trying to make that geek ask her out for years, and then you just-" He waved his hands. "POOF!"

Leo smiled. "I told you not to underestimate my wife. She could make you think Spike was a girl if she wanted to."

Raph looked at me horrified, and the two of us burst out laughing.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I looked around nervously for April. Mikey and Heather were sitting on the couch, playing _Spear Girl, _multiplayer mode, but April was nowhere to be seen. Maybe the kitchen?

I cautiously peered into the kitchen. Sure enough, April was sitting at the counter. I gulped. _Oh, geez, I don't know if I can do this! But I gotta. I am going to be her hero. She will NOT have a ruined day because of my cowardice! _I hid the tiger lilies and the chocolates behind my back (sometimes it pays to have a shell. No one can see what you have in your hands), and walked in. "Hey, April."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Oh! Hey Donnie! What's up?"

_Icebreaker first. _"Um, I just wanted to ask you how your day was."

April sighed. "A bit boring. The story I got assigned was just a Purple Dragon robbery. You have a nice day?"

_I just found out my crush likes me! Of course! _"Eh, you know, same old stuff. Do some experiments, fix some T-phones, change the lightbulbs...you know how it is."

She laughed. "Yeah, I hear you. So, what's up?"

_I gotta ask her if she's free tonight. _"Hey...um, by any chance do you have plans for tonight?"

April blinked. "No. Why?"

_Here we go... _"Well, I was, um, hoping..." I felt my cheeks heat up. "That maybe you might want some company? Y'know, tonight, there's a really cool movie playing at Cinema 11. Captain America. Y-you wanna watch it with me?"

April smiled. "Of course! I've been wanting to see that movie for ages! Thanks, Donnie!"

"One more thing."

She looked up at me. I took a deep breath, and handed her the chocolates and flowers. I smiled as her face lit up. "These are for you. I-I thought you might like them.

She set them on the counter and hugged me. "Thank you, Donnie!" She let me go and ran off. "I gotta get ready! Bye!" She called back.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see my little brother smiling at me. "Well played, bro." Mikey said. "Well played."


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so glad people like my stories! Here's chapter 2 of book 3! Heather and Mikey have yet to show up for real, but they will soon. Please review!**

April's POV:

Okay, I am _really_ confused right now. It's Valentine's day, and the guy I think is actually cute just asked me out to the movies. But...he's not interested in me.

How does that make sense?!

No, wait. It _does_ make sense. Heather and Miwa must've told him that I didn't have a date for Valentine's day. He's just being a gentleman and trying to make me feel better, right?

I walked out onto the porch of my apartment, showered and ready to go. Donnie jumped down. "Hi, April! You ready?"

I nodded. "What about you? The movie's longer than an hour."

Donnie smiled and switched on his T-watch. "I modified it. It'll last for three hours now." He picked me up bridal-style and jumped off the balcony, landing safely on his feet. He set me down and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I smiled and took his hand. Even though he might not feel anything for me, I'm going to enjoy this date.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

After the movie ended, I decided to take April out for ice cream. Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I'm actually taking April out!

I'm going to prove to her that I _can_ make time for her. That I'm _not_ just a nerdy scientist whose sole focus is his experiments and inventions.

We got to Bruster's, and I pulled out a twenty. "Okay, April. What do you want?"

"Um...oh! Mint chocolate chip!"

"Alright then." I walked up to the lady behind the counter. "Can I have one double-scoop mint chocolate chip and one double-scoop java chip, both in waffle cones?"

She nodded. "Alright! Just a minute!"

We sat at a nearby bench and waited for our ice creams. April smiled. "Y'know, you don't have to do this."

I nodded. "I know. But I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you out tonight, so I want to make it special."

The lady at the counter returned with our cones. "Here you are! $18.72, please!"

I handed her the money, and April and I began to eat the ice cream.

Once we finished, April crossed her arms. "Um...Donnie?"

"Yeah?"

"How much time is left on your T-watch?"

I glanced down. "Holy Toledo! 3 minutes! I gotta get you back to your apartment!"

* * *

April's POV:

Donnie dropped me off on my balcony. I smiled. "Thanks, Donnie."

"Oh, heh heh...It was nothing."

"No really. Thank you. This is the most special Valentine's Day I've had in years." I hugged him. He stiffened in shock, but recovered and returned the hug.

He let me go. "It's been the best one I've ever had. I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"See you."

He waved, and jumped to the rooftop, disappearing in the skyline.

I sighed. He's really nice, and I've gotten to know him so much over the years, but I guess I'll have to accept the fact that we'll never be more than friends.

But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?


	3. Chapter 3

**Mikey has a little surprise for Heather. Please review!**

Heather's POV:

"Kit, wake up!" I felt Mikey's hand nudge my shoulder. "Come on!"

I groaned. "Five more minutes..."

"Nuh-uh. You gotta wake up. It's nine forty five."

I sighed, and sat up. Mikey smiled at me. "Morning, Kit."

I yawned. "Morning, Mike."

"Sleep well?"

"I guess...can I go back to sleep now?" I said, laying back down and covering my head with the pillow.

Mikey chuckled. "Well, then, you leave me no choice. TICKLEPOUNCE!" I immediately felt his large hands mercilessly tickling my sides. I exploded into laughter. "M-Mike! Stop! That t-t-tickles!"

"That's the idea! Now, are you up?"

"Y-YES!"

He let me go, and I gasped for breath. I sat up and crossed my arms. "That was _not _nice."

He shrugged innocently. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"THIS!" I whacked him upside the head with the pillow.

Mikey was shocked, but soon regained his smile. "Oh yeah?" He took the pillow out of my hands and hit me with it.

I fell off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow..."

"Oh my gosh, Kit! I'm so sorry!" Mikey said, grabbing my hand and helping me up.

I sighed. "We need a bigger bed. And a bigger room."

I had moved into Mikey's room once we were married. The first thing I did was pick up the mess on the floor, much to his dismay and his brothers' amazement.

Mikey smiled. "That's why I wanted you up! We're moving!"

"Today?!"

"Yep! Got a place all lined up for us." He started counting off his fingers. "Nice location, low crime, great job, and did I mention that it's _not_ in the sewers?"

I stared at him. He chucked.

"You should see your face right now, dudette! You look totally shocked!"

* * *

We'd packed the boxes in the U-Haul truck I rented. I sat in the driver's seat, while Mikey sat shotgun. He looked at a map. "Okay, take a left turn on Houston, and a right on to Tangerine. We're number 129."

I pulled into the parking lot between 128 and 129. We stepped out to see a brick building about three stories tall. Mikey sighed. "I'm still gonna have to paint the outside, but the inside's awesome!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me in. As soon as I stepped inside, my eyes went wide.

The bottom floor was a restaurant, complete with tables, counters, and everything. "Whoa..."

"Pretty cool, huh? I've been thinking about opening a restaurant for a while, and now I finally can!"

I smirked. "Is it gonna be a pizza parlor?"

Mikey shook his head. "Actually, I'm gonna cook all kinds of stuff! Risotto, gazpacho, ravioli, spaghetti, chicken Parmesan, and, of course, pizza. Maybe I can experiment a little and make my own stuff, too." He crossed his arms. "I'm gonna start with Italian stuff. Then I'll move on to other things, like maybe Chinese food and Japanese."

I licked my lips. "Now you're just making me hungry..."

"Come on! I gotta show you the upstairs!" He took my hand again, pulled me through the (rather large) kitchen, and over to an elevator.

I blinked. "We have an elevator?"

"Yeah, but that's only for the first and second floors. Second to third is stairs."

We reached the second floor, and I looked around in amazement. "Oh, wow..."

There was a living room, a normal-style kitchen, and a large room with four windows. Mikey nodded. "Yep. All that this place needs is some furniture, some paint, and two people to live here. Now you gotta check out the top floor!"

We climbed the stairs to a hallway. There was a laundry room, an office, a half bath, two bedrooms, and the master bedroom. I walked into what would soon be our room. "Whoa! Look at all this space!" I twirled around and fell to the ground laughing. I got up, and went over to the master bath. My eyes widened. "Marble countertops?! Mike, you're amazing! How did you pay for all of this?"

"Greg Cipes went undercover a few times over the past year. I've been saving up every penny from those police jobs. Good thing, too, 'cause we don't have to pay mortgage or rent."

"We don't?"

"Nope! It's all paid off, and it's all ours!"

I ran over to my husband and hugged him. "Mike, you're the best!"

He smiled. "I do try. Now how about we go unpack?"

"Not yet."

"Huh?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

Mikey checked his watch. "Whoa! You're right! It's lunchtime! How does Murakami-san's pizza gyoza sound?"

"Yum!"


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a week since they moved, and Heather's starting to act strange. Mikey calls Doc Donnie to take a look at her. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

We'd finally moved in and gotten things set up. My restaurant still needs a bit of work before we can do anything, so until it starts pulling in customers, my job is hunting down wanted criminals.

I looked down the list. "Let's see...Jack Anderson, $250...Heinz Karlakov, $400, that's a good one...Ko- WHAT?!"

I reread the name. It was in big, bold, haunting letters. It was a name I had hoped to never see on this list.

_Kori Okami, wanted for murder, theft, blackmail, arson..._The list went on. He's got a long rap sheet. _Is considered armed and dangerous. _Well, no kidding.

I quickly printed out his profile and ran across the hall to Heather and I's room. "Kit! You gotta see this!"

When I got there, Heather was lying in bed, her cheeks slightly flush. She looked at me. "...Hey, Mike."

My eyes widened. "Dudette, what happened?!"

"I dunno...been sick all morning...threw up twice already."

"Should I call Donnie?"

She gave a tired nod.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

My labwork was interrupted by a phone call.

_Dun-din-dan-din-don-didan-din-_

"Donatello."

_"Donnie!" _It was Mikey's voice. _"You gotta get over here now!"_

"What's wrong?" I asked.

_"Kit's kinda sick, but I don't know what to do!"_

I sighed. "Calm down, Mikey. I'll be there in a minute. Donatello out."

I grabbed my medical kit and walked down to the garage. Raph noticed. "Where you going, Doc Donnie?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop calling me that!"

"Where are you going, then?"

"Heather's sick, and Mikey's being a spazz again."

"Oh. Tell them I said hi!"

"I will."

I opened the garage door, detatched my patrol buggy, got in, and zoomed away.

* * *

I knocked on the door of 129 Tangerine Drive with my T-watch on. Y'know, just in case I got the address wrong.

Mikey answered the door. He stared at me. "Who are you?"

I rolled my eyes and switched off my T-watch. My little brother's eyes widened, and he pulled me inside. "Donnie! Get in here!"

Once inside, I looked around. "Whoa...Mikey, this is a nice place you got!"

"I know, right?"

"Now, where's Kit?"

"Upstairs, third floor."

I followed him to the elevator (HOW DID HE PAY FOR THIS FREAKING HOUSE?!) and up the stairs to the bedroom. Heather was in bed, sleeping. I checked her over. "Let's see...well, her temperature's a little high. She's at a 100."

"Is that bad?"

"Not necessarily. Has she been tired all the time?"

Mikey nodded. "She doesn't get out of bed until, like, nine, and I'll find her taking catnaps on the couch. She also says she gets headaches a lot."

My eyes widened. Could she be...? "Alright. How long has she been like this?"

"A week. She says she feels sick when she first gets up, but then she gets over it. This is the first time she's been on bedrest from it."

A week, huh? Sounds right. "Fatigue?"

"Yep."

"Dizziness?"

"Once or twice."

"Any food cravings?"

Mikey frowned. "Okay, why do you need to know _that?"_

"Just answer the question, Mikey."

He sighed. "Pickles. And anything spicy. Honestly, what does that have to do with anything?"

I smiled and packed up my stuff. "Well, it looks like I don't need my equipment for this. She'll be fine."

"Dude, what's wrong with her?!"

"I have my suspicions," I said calmly. "But I don't want to get your hopes up in case I'm wrong."

"But what do I do? My wife's getting sick every morning! That can't be normal! I gotta be able to do something for her!"

"You _can _do something for her."

"What's that?"

"Go buy her more pickles. You're sure gonna need 'em."

Mikey stared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Channel 8 News has some pretty interesting stories. Please review!**

April's POV:

What do I do? I _want _to be able to hang around the lair like I used to, but now Channel 6 is having me take night shifts!

I looked through the recent stories. Maybe I'll find something half interesting.

_Strange turtle sighted in speeding go-cart._

Donnie has to work on his stealth. I know that's him.

_Gary's pet store out of business, giving away free pets._

That's good to know.

_Kori Okami still at large._

WHAT?!

I grabbed my T-phone and dialed up the first number on the list. Raph.

*briiing, briiing*

_"If this is another telemarketer, I swear I'm gonna-"_

"Raph!"

_"April? What's up?"_

"I've been looking through the recent news stories!"

_"And?"_

"Kori Okami's back!"

_"WHAT?! I gotta warn everyone! Raphael out!"_

He hung up, and I continued flipping through the stories. Something caught my eye. I plugged my USB chip into the computer, and downloaded the interesting stories.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

"Donnie!"

I looked up from my work to see April run in, out of breath. I looked at her concernedly. "April, you okay?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. Kit and Mikey most certainly are _not!"_

"What? Why?"

April pulled a USB chip out of her pocket and plugged it into my laptop. "I need this for a minute." She said, and took it off my desk.

When she handed it back to me, it showed a mugshot of Kori Okami. I looked at it. "Okay...Raph already told me he escaped."

"Take a good look at him."

I stared. Scars, black-brown eyes, okay. April took it back, then pulled up another picture and set them up next to each other. "This picture was taken in a security cam before it was destroyed."

It was a wolf mutant. "So, there's another dangerous mutant out there that we have to take out. I don't see the connec-"

"Look closely."

I looked between the two pictures for similarities. White hair, black-brown eyes, maniacal grin, same scars..."Holy Toledo! He got mutated!"

"Exactly! We've got to warn Mikey and Kit!"

"Leave it to me!"

* * *

Mikey's POV:

It was the middle of the night. For some reason, I was half awake. Like I wanted really bad to fall asleep, but I couldn't quite get there. I sighed, and ran my hand over my wife's cheek. She gave a muffled giggle, and I frowned. "You're not sleeping..."

"And you're talking to me, so neither are you."

"Well, I'm not the one who's always dead on my feet in the morning."

"...Touche."

I chuckled and nuzzled her cheek.

Suddenly, I heard a few clicks in the door. I recognized the sound.

Someone was picking the lock.

In an instant, I jumped out of bed, grabbed Heather and shoved her roughly against the bedroom wall. I grabbed my nunchucks from the nightstand, and stood in a defensive position, protecting Heather from whoever was about to come in.

The door opened, and I twirled my nunchucks. "Stay back! I'm warning you, I have a weapon and I will use it!"

"Mikey! It's me!"

I lowered my nunchucks and gave a sigh of relief as Donnie walked in. "Dude, what was that?! You scared me outa my shell!"

Donnie sighed. "Sorry. I had to get in, and normally you're a heavy sleeper and won't answer if I knock."

"Yeah, well what about the window?"

"You have a screen and a lock on that window. I'd have to actually break the window to get in that way."

I sat on the bed, and Heather crossed her arms. "So, Donnie, why exactly are you breaking into our house at..." She glanced at the clock. "12:42 in the morning?"

Donnie took a deep breath. "I would've come earlier, but I got held up for a few hours by some Kraangdroids I'd run into. Now, you know how April's been working for Channel 6 news?"

The two of us nodded.

"Well, she was looking through the stories, and apparently Kori Okami's broken out again."

Heather sighed. "We know. Mike found him on the wanted list."

"Well, did you know that he's now a mutant?"

My eyes widened. "That nutjob's a mutant now?! What is he?"

"A wolf. Fangs, claws, and everything!"

Heather and I looked at each other worriedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heather makes an important discovery. Please review!**

Heather's POV:

I was tired.

Again.

Donnie's little interruption didn't exactly help that. I mean, it's hard to go to sleep after you've been shoved against a wall by your husband, worried that someone's breaking in, and then finding out that the guy that wants you dead is now a dangerous mutant, right?

Heh, no pressure, Heather.

On top of that, I'm a little worried about a...more personal matter.

"Kit! Breakfast!"

"Coming!" I called. I went down to the kitchen, where Mikey was cooking himself an omelet.

He smiled. "What'll it be this morning?"

I thought about it for a minute. What am I in the mood for? "An omelet sounds nice, but could you put some Tabasco sauce in it?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Later, after breakfast, I sat on the couch a bit worried. It _still _isn't here...

"Hey, Kit, you alright?"

Mikey sat next to me, and I nodded. "Fine."

He sighed. "Y'know, dudette, I might not be the best liar, but neither are you. Something's bothering you."

"Well," I looked down at my hands. "Um...I, uh, missed my monthly...it was supposed to come around the fifteenth."

"Your monthly?"

"Um...my..." I blushed. "My...period."

"Ohhh..." He said, nodding in understanding.

I frowned. "You have no clue what I'm talking about, do you?"

"No idea."

"Y'know, maybe it's better that way. It's...sort of a girl thing."

He shrugged. "Alright, then. So, what does it mean if you miss your girlwhatsis?"

"Well it either means something's wrong...or..."

I thought about it for a minute. I'm always tired, I'm getting morning sickness, I'm constantly putting Tabasco sauce on everything...

"Or what?"

I jumped to my feet. "I gotta go to the store! Be right back!"

* * *

I came back with a small box in a Wal-Mart bag. Mikey looked at me curiously. "Whatcha got there?"

"Nothing special."

"Oh, come on! What is it?"

"I'll tell you if I'm right. I don't want to disappoint you if I'm wrong."

I ran to the bathroom and pulled out the pregnancy test kit.

Five minutes later, I took the strip and scanned it with the weird little machine that came with it. A single word made my heart skip a beat.

**_POSITIVE_**

"MICHELANGELO!"

* * *

Mikey's POV:

I am a really happy turtle right now.

I hopped down the manhole to the lair while Heather went to tell April the good news.

Everyone else was in the kitchen. I smiled and walked in. _Alright. Keep your cool, Michelangelo._

Splinter looked up at me. "Ah, Michelangelo. What brings you here?"

I sat across from my brothers. "Oh, just wanted to stop by. Oh, yeah, and by the way..." I started pointing to each one of them. "You're and uncle, and you're an uncle, and you're an uncle, and you're an aunt, and you're a grandpa, and me?" I smiled. "I'm a dad."

Everyone stared at me in shock. Miwa was the first to recover. "Really?"

"Really. Found out today that Heather's pregnant."

Raph grinned. "That's awesome! Boy or girl?"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "You can't tell until the baby's at least sixteen weeks old."

"I can't believe it, Mikey!" Leo exclaimed. "You're such a lucky guy!"

"Michelangelo, I must congratulate you." Splinter said. "Becoming a parent is a great privilege, one I had feared none of you would ever experience. But it is also a great responsibility. You must be prepared for the new challenges your family is going to face." He gave a small smirk. "Starting with a moody wife."

Miwa held up her cup of soda. "I propose a toast to Mikey and his family. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Everyone called out before clinking their glasses together.

* * *

Heather's POV:

I walked up to the front desk of Channel 8 news station. "Excuse me," I said to the man behind the desktop. "But can I please speak to miss April O'Neil?"

The guy frowned. "And who are you?"

"A friend of hers. Hamato Heather?"

"Beat it."

"Before you tell me that, why don't you call her up and ask her if she wants to see me?"

The man sighed. "Very well." He picked up a phone and dialed a few numbers. "Hello, Ms. O'Neil? Yeah, I've got a Mrs. Hamato Heather down here waiting to see you...alright, I'll send her up." He set down the phone. "Ms. O'Neil is on floor four, room 2442."

"Thank you!"

I practically skipped over to the elevator. When I hit floor four, I looked at the room numbers. "2447...2446...2445...2444...2443...Aha! 2442!" I pushed the door open. "April?"

April crossed her arms as I shut the door behind me. "You're in the middle of my job. so this had better be important."

I shrugged casually. "Oh, it's nothing special. Just the fact that I'm going to be a mom in nine months."

April gasped. "No way! Are you serious?!"

"Yep! Found out today!"

"OH MY GOSH KIT! THAT'S AWESOME!" She jumped out of her chair and hugged me. "YOU'RE GONNA BE A MOM!"

"Wait, aren't you worried about the people in the next room hearing you?"

"Nope! Soundproof walls! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE PREGNANT! What are you naming the baby?"

I shrugged. "I think I'll let Mike choose the name. He is 'Dr. Namenstein' after all."

April smiled at me. "I still can't believe it! YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MOM!"

I am officially the luckiest girl in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mikey and Heather have some questions for Donnie, and Miwa does some deep thinking. Please review!**

Mikey's POV:

Heather and I had invited Donnie over to talk about the baby. He would know the most, and I have a few questions.

The three of us sat at the kitchen table. Donnie smiled at us. "So what is it exactly you need help with?"

Heather sighed. "Mike and I have a few questions..."

"Starting with how the baby's gonna be born." I finished. "I'm a turtle, so he or she's gonna be a turtle, right?"

Donnie nodded. "Yeah."

"Aren't turtles born from eggs?"

Heather's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that."

"Actually, since the mother's a human, and you're technically half human," Donnie said. "The baby should be born normally. However, he or she has a shell, which may mean a c-section is necessary."

Heather jolted, and I raised an eye ridge. "C-section?"

"Basically I'll have to cut open her front so that the baby can come out."

"Whoa, dude!" I said, my eyes narrowing. "You ARE NOT cutting open my wife!"

Donnie sighed. "Mikey, if I don't, the baby would die. She'll be fine. All that'll be left is a scar. She won't even feel any pain."

Heather looked at him questioningly. "I won't?"

"Nope. I'll use anesthetics. You'll be sore for a week or two after, but not during."

"Okay..." She still looked kinda nervous about the whole thing, so I changed the subject.

"So, when's the baby due?"

"That depends on when all this started. You said her behavior started a week ago, right?"

I nodded, and Heather frowned. "Behavior?"

"Yeah. Y'know, you being sick in the morning, you getting tired, that stuff."

"Oh. Yeah, a week."

Donnie smiled. "So, that means...November 16th, roughly."

Heather's eyes widened. "November? So the baby might be born on a snow day!"

"Yep. So, Kit, have you decided on any names yet?"

She smiled and looked at me. "I'm letting Dr. Namenstein name him or her."

I grinned. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks, dudette!" I thought about it for a minute. "Okay...if it's a girl...Dawn. If it's a boy...Dusk."

Heather laughed. I crossed my arms. "What's so funny?"

"Just the fact that those were the names of your two kids in that dream you told me about in Springfield that night on the roof."

I remembered that dream fairly well. "Oh. Yeah. I've always liked those names." I smiled. "Well, since I chose their first names, you choose their middle names."

She smirked. "Lets see...how about something super long like yours?"

"No!"

"Relax, I'm just kidding. So...Dawn Sola Hamato and...Dusk Lune Hamato. Like it?"

"Awesome!"

Donnie smiled. "That's settled. Anything else?"

"Just one more thing..." Heather said. "How am I going to explain to the hospital why I have a human sized turtle coming in for baby shots and checkups?"

"Simple, actually. I'll give them the shots."

I nodded. "Uh-huh, uh-huh, yep, uh-huh." Donnie and Heather looked at me disapprovingly, and I burst out laughing. "Just kidding! Man, you shoulda seen your faces!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

I stood on the rooftop of Murakami's Noodle shop as the sun went down. Twilight was always my favorite time of day. It was when light and darkness could meet, and it would look spectacular, gold and silver tracing the edges of the clouds, with pink and purple ribbons scattered among them.

I smiled to myself. Maybe one of the reasons I like sunset so much is because that's what my life has become.

"Hey, sakura."

I turned around to see Leo standing there, smiling at me. I crossed my arms. "What's up, baka kame?"

He rolled his eyes. I giggled. "You know I only do that for your reaction, right?"

"Yeah. So, whatcha thinking about?"

I sighed and looked back out at the rays of dusk. "Just what our life is like now. You and I...we're so different. Yet we fit together perfectly. Like twilight."

"Twilight?" He walked up and stood next to me. "The book series?"

"No. Y'know, sunset. Dusk. End-of-the-day. Whatever you call it."

"How so?"

"Well, it's when light and dark meet. They're so different, but they still create something beautiful when they come together. You and I are like that Yin-yang symbol. You're the light, with just a touch of dark so that you can see through shadow. I'm the dark, with just a spot of light so that I _can _be a good person. We're balanced so perfectly."

Leo smiled. "I don't think you _can _be a good person. I think you _are_ a good person. You're right, we are different, like Yin and Yang. But I think your interpretation is wrong. The light with the touch of dark is me. I'm plain as day, and you can read me like a book at times. Yet there are some things you don't know about me, that I _can_ keep secret. The dark with the touch of light is you. You're mysterious as the night, with the moon shining bright and beautiful in the sky. We could exist without the other, but we wouldn't really be whole. You're my other half. The piece I'm missing."

I laughed. "Have you always been this deep of a thinker?"

"Hai, sakura, and you just noticed it."

"You're-"

"I know, I know, I'm a baka kame, right?"

I shook my head. "Not _a_ baka kame. _My _baka kame."

Leo chuckled and cupped my cheek, and I closed my eyes as his lips met mine.

He's right. I'm his other half, and he's mine.

Hmm...I wonder if we'll ever be as lucky as Heather and Mikey with their kid. It'd be nice to have a kid of our own, right?

If it's a boy, he WILL NOT be Leonardo Jr.


	8. Chapter 8

**The real adventure starts now! By-the-by, if you haven't seen the 1987 turtles, you may want to watch a few episodes on YouTube. Seriously, you're going to need it for future chapters. Please review!**

Donnie's POV:

I was typing on my computer on Saturday, when the Kraang communication orb started beeping. I jumped, falling out of my chair and hitting my head on the desk. April came in. "Donnie! You okay?"

I nodded. "Fine. But the Kraang orb's acting up again."

She helped me to my feet, and I started typing in the decode sequence into the data.

My eyes widened. "April! Get everyone here, now!"

"What is it?"

"The Kraang are attempting to open another portal, but this one _doesn't _lead to Dimension X!"

* * *

Heather's POV:

The seven of us-Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, April, Miwa, and I were riding in the Shellraiser. The boys had gotten themselves all geared up. April says she saw them like this about three months before I was rescued from the Kraang, when they'd gone to face Kraang Prime and the Technodrome. Leo had this gun sort of thing that Donnie built called a Microfission Omni-Disintegrator. Raph had on a vest he'd loaded with weapons-tanfa, shuriken, ninja smoke bombs, knuckledusters, kama, and of course, his sais. Donnie had brought with him seven machines that looked sort of like pairs of bat wings. Mikey had grabbed this robot I didn't even know Donnie had, named Metalhead, and the controls for it that looked like a video game remote connected to a headset.

Us girls had geared up as well. April had a grappling hook, her tessen, and a few flash grenades. Miwa had her Katana, a Fukiya and darts, a freeze-gun Donnie had made, and a lazer cutter. I had my spear, Neko-te on my fingers, and a few computerized magnetic mine-disks.

The boys were reluctant to let us come with them (especially me, being pregnant and all), but Miwa and April refused to come without me, and the three of us refused to let the boys in the Shellraiser until they let us come. So, we've got four ninja and three kunoichi headed to TCRI to destroy a Kraang portal.

Leo pulled over on the side of the road two blocks away from the TCRI building. "Alright, here's the plan. Toya, you program Metalhead to go after the Kraang just like last time." He said, using our codenames. "Karta, Tanda, you show the girls how to put on the Turtle Gliders and take them to the nearest rooftop. Once Toya's done with Metalhead, I'll jam the gas pedal on this thing, and it'll occupy most of TCRI's attention."

"Got it!"

* * *

I staggered a little as Mikey helped me put on my Turtle Glider. It was light...just...awkward.

Leo and Donnie soon joined the five of us, and put theirs on. Donnie stood in front of us. "Alright guys. Just jump off the roof, and the Turtle Gliders' automatic altitude scanners will activate the flying mechanism. Like so." He grabbed the handles of his, and jumped off the rooftop. The gears on the wings of the glider started whirring, and soon he was soaring through the air.

Leo followed, then Raph, then Mikey. Miwa took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Leo!" She shouted.

"Mon!"

"Whatever! If I end up as a Hamato Pancake on the ground, I blame you!" She leapt off the edge, and was soon soaring around with the others.

April walked up next. "Here goes nothing..." She whispered, before jumping off herself.

I realized I was next, and blanched. What if I fell? I'd die on the spot! Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here...

"Balsa!"

I looked up to see Mikey hovering near the edge. He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry! I'm not gonna let you fall!"

"Yeah, right!" I retorted.

"Balsa, you have to trust me! It'll be alright!"

"..."

"Heather!"

I sighed, gathered all my courage, and jumped. I half expected to fall, half expected to end up in my husband's arms. What I _did not _expect was to end up actually flying.

It took a bit of getting used to, but before I knew it, I was rocketing through the sky.

This would be fun, if I wasn't worried about the portal at TCRI.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

We carefully walked on the edge of TCRI's pyramid-y structure. I saw a couple of Kraangdroids guarding, and smirked. Not making faces this time, no-siree. Nope, Dr. Prankenstein's doing this one. I took a water baloon and hit it on the corner of the building, just in view of the creepy alien brain guys. They, of course, just _had _to investigate it. I grabbed an armful of waterbaloons, and as soon as they were in sight, started pelting them with my number one ammo.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

The Kraangdroids fell off the building, and my bros gave me thumbs up. April was covering her mouth, Miwa was rolling her eyes amusedly, and Heather was doubled over laughing.

When everyone had regained their composure, April handed Heather the grappling hook. She shot it across to a ledge right above the window, and held it while the rest of us zip-lined across. I was the last to go across. "How are you going to get across?"

My wife smiled. "You'll see. I'm Balsa, remember?"

I sighed, and joined the others. Heather retracted the grapple, tucked it into her belt, then pulled out her spear. She pulled a line out of her bracelet, tied it to the loop on the end, and sent the shaft speeding to our end. She swung across, Indiana Jones style, and landed in my arms. "See? Toldja!"

* * *

Miwa's POV:

So _that's _what this huge base thing is. I didn't even know there were that many Kraang in New York, let alone one floor of one building!

I took my lazer cutter and opened a glass panel. The seven of us silently crept in.

Leo charged up the gun-whatsis-disintigrator-thingy. I looked at him and whispered. "You gonna shoot the portal?"

"No. I'm going to shoot the rock monster over there."

I followed his gaze and blinked as I saw a man made of rock and lava. "Yeah. Good idea. Kill that thing first."

"It doesn't kill him. It just temporarily immobilizes him."

As soon as Leo took the shot and knocked off the rock monster's legs, all attention was on us.

Our ninja team jumped down from the rafters, and attacked.

* * *

Donnie's POV:

I'd say we were doing pretty well. Leo was shooting the rock monster with the Microfission Omni-Disintegrator, and knocking off a few of its limbs. Miwa had found a way to prevent it from reforming by shooting it with her ice gun.

Raph and April were having a little competition of how many floating Kraang they could take down from the air, and Mikey and Heather were back to back, fighting the Kraangdroids.

Me? I was working on hacking into the system. And it was _hard! _They'd upgraded their security since last time.

Let's see...red wire over blue wire...green switch flipped down...what?!

Apparently, the shutdown switch for the portal, _is on the portal. _I jumped down from the platform and ran as the portal began to glow.

Leo and Miwa were forced to step back a little as the ice thawed and the rock monster had regained a leg.

Raph and April had run out of Kraang to shoot in their area, and were running towards the center.

Mikey and Heather, seeing all of us at the portal at once, thought that they were supposed to be with us to help, and ran over.

I almost had the code down! If I could just-

My thoughts were cut off as a bright light surrounded the seven of us, and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

**The gang's in another dimension! Please review!**

Raph's POV:

I woke up a little dizzy. The last thing I remember was that portal hitting us.

I looked around, half expecting to see some crazy world with Kraang everywhere.

I was surprised to find myself in the center of the park Donnie likes going to for the coffee stand. It was the middle of the night, and everyone else on our ninja team was still unconscious around me. I nudged Leo. "Hey, Lame-o-nardo, wake up!"

He groaned. "Five minutes, Raph..."

"Captain Ryan's signing autographs!"

"WHERE?!" He bolted upright, then looked around. "What the-? How'd we get here?"

"I think Donnie was wrong about that portal leading to a new dimension. I actually think it transported us about thirty blocks away."

"Well, there goes that plan." He said. He spotted Miwa a few feet away. "Sakura, wake up!"

Miwa sighed. "I'm awake, you baka."

"Now you are."

One by one, Leo and I woke everyone up. Once we were all standing, Donnie looked around. "Wha-? I don't understand! The Kraang orb stated that they were opening another dimension!"

April shrugged. "Oh well. Let's head back to the lair and see if they've changed their plans."

Suddenly, I heard two sets of heavy footsteps. I turned around to see a rhino mutant and a warthog mutant, both attempting to look tough in combat gear. The rhino laughed. "Hey, Be-bop, check it out. It's dem dumb toitles out with their little girly-friends."

The warthog, Be-bop, snorted. "Think we can take dem out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously? I could take you both out single-handedly."

Mikey cheered. "Go Raph!"

Be-bop laughed. "Hear dat, Rock Steady? Dis stupid toitle thinks he can take us both! Whaddya say we sock 'im?"

Rock Steady cracked his knuckles. "With pleasure."

My eyes burned like fire. "I AM NOT STUPID!"

"Oh, yeah? I says you are, so you is!"

"AM NOT!"

"And what about dose dumb little forks you have in your belt?"

I was burning with anger, but in the middle of it, something Splinter once told me popped up in my memory. I took a deep breath. "Like river over stone..." I whispered, ignoring the new mutants' insults. I smirked, stepped casually between the two, and punched 'em both right in the jaw. "Well!" I said, dusting off my hands. "That was easy!"

They jumped back to their feet. "Oh yous is goin' down, toitle boy!"

I grinned and pulled out my sais, and the rest of the team joined into the fight. The two idiots ran off after a good beat-down, and I crossed my arms and faced Leo. "Thanks, but I had them."

"I know. We just wanted a little fun too."

* * *

Mikey's POV:

The seven of us started heading back to the lair after the clash with Be-bop and Rock Steady. Seriously? The bad guys are naming themselves again? I could think of way better names than that! Let's see, there's The Stampeder, Pork Chop, Rhinockout...Be-bop and Rock Steady? What is this, the eighties?

As we neared the lair, Leo held up his hand. "Shh!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "We know! Ninjas are supposed to be-"

"No, listen! You hear that?"

We all listened, and I could hear faint breathing coming from the ceiling. I looked up.

Four dark figures were hanging on to the sewer pipes. My eyes widened. "Uh, guys? You might wanna...y'know...look up."

No sooner had I said that, than the four figures jumped down, weapons drawn We all drew our own weapons, and the fight began.

I was fighting a strong one with sais that reminded me kinda of my brother, Raph. He seemed a bit smaller than Raph, though.

I glanced to the side to see a figure with a pair of nunchucks advancing on Heather. I quickly shoved the guy I was fighting back, and stepped in front of Heather, blocking off her attacker with my own nunchucks. "STAY AWAY FROM MY WIFE!" I yelled.

"Whoa!" Said the guy in front of me in a thick surfer accent. "Dude! You're a turtle!"

"You bet I'm a turtle!"

The guy, surprisingly, threw down his weapon. "Guys! Stop fighting! They're turtles like us!"

My eyes widened. "What do you mean, like you?"

The one fighting Leo with his own pair of Katanas stopped and threw down his weapons. "Raphael! Donatello! Stop! Michelangelo is right!"

Raph jumped. "Whoa, did you just say Raphael?!"

The one with the sais I had been fighting with earlier crossed his arms. "I'm Raphael. You got a problem with that?"

The four mysterious figures stepped out of the shadows. Each one was a mutant turtle with a ninja bandanna. The one with the blue mask stepped forward. "I am Leonardo. These are my brothers Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo."

All of us stared at him, and "Raphael" smirked. "What? You gonna say something?"

Donnie paled. "Guys...I think the portal really did work..."


	10. Chapter 10

**The turtles meet their dimensional counterparts! Please review!**

Leo's POV:

The other Leonardo raised an eye ridge. "Portal?"

"Yeah!" Mikey volunteered. "We were in TCRI trying to destroy this huge portal the Kraang built and-"

"Whoa, dude." The other Michelangelo said, holding up his hands. "Did you say Kraang? As in the creepy wierd alien brain dude?"

My eyes widened. "You fight them too?"

The other Raphael frowned. "What do you mean, "them"? There's more?"

The other Donatello looked thoughtful. "You said that there were portals and dimensions. Does that mean you're from an alternate reality? Where there's more than one Kraang?"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Are you kidding? There's _tons_ of them. They're a whole race. And they're all in alien robot bodies and talk like their English chip is busted."

Mikey nodded. "Yep. Leo once was like 'Halt, Kraang!' and then the Kraang were like 'The halting of Kraang is not a thing that the ones who are turtles will be doing to Kraang!' and then Leo was like 'Wrong! The halting of Kraang is exactly the thing that the ones who are-just halt!' and then Donnie was like 'Which do we save first? The world or the English language?'"

The other Donatello's eyes lit up. "Facinating! So how did you get here?"

Donnie crossed his arms. "Well, the Kraang built a portal that uses subspacial endopartical anomalyc output to create leisions in space and time. It's powered by their power cell from Dimension X, which gives off an output of at least 67k gigawatts, and is connected through a cadmium-quantumized microfusion compression connection cable."

Everyone was staring at him confusedly except for the other Donatello, who seemed to understand just what my little brother was saying. "And do you know the nanogyro coordinates used on the container for the power cell?"

"Yep. I used the power cell once. It's Alpha 647, Beta 201, and Delta G9."

"You used it?!"

"Uh-huh. It powers our vehichle that I converted from an underground subway car. We call it the Shellraiser."

"I thought it up!" Mikey piped up.

I sighed. "Alright. So, this dimension's Donatello, do you have a lab?"

He scoffed. "Do I?"

"Well then you and my brother should get to work trying to send us home. We need to get to the lair."

The other Leonardo nodded. "Yes. Sensei might have an answer for this. We must ask him."

I blinked. Do I talk like that?

* * *

Heather's POV:

I walked in between Mikey and this dimension's Michelangelo. The other Michelangelo was asking questions. "So, dudette, what's your name?"

"Heather. Hamato Heather."

"Hamato?"

"Yeah. I'm married to Mike. Like he shouted earlier."

The other Michelangelo rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, sorry. I was more focused on the fact that he's a turtle like us."

Mikey looked at his dimensional counterpart. "So, Michelangelo, how'd you get that accent? Are you a surfer dude?"

He sighed. "Dude, I wish, but I can't catch any waves down here. And I can't exactly show my face up on the surface, so that's a major bummer."

"No kidding! So, do you have a battle cry?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know, something you yell before you hit someone or do something crazy?"

"Cowabunga, dude!"

"You're totally into that surfer thing, aren't you?"

"Yep. What's your battle cry?"

He grinned. "Just wait a minute and I'll show you." He pulled a water balloon out of his belt, ran over to a nearby tap pipe, and filled it. This dimension's Michelangelo looked at me curiously.

"Um...dudette? What's the other me doing?"

I smirked. "You'll see. Just stay away from my world's Raph."

He raised an eye ridge, then shrugged. My Mikey came back, and took aim at Raph. "Hey, other me, watch this." He threw the baloon.

"BOOYAKASHA!"

"MIKEY!"

"SAVE ME, KIT!"

I sighed and stood in front of my husband. Raph glared. "Stand aside."

"No."

"I mean it, Kit!"

"Nope. We have other things that we should be focusing on right now. Like for example this dimensional switch-up."

Raph gave Mikey a look that said I'll-get-you-later, and continued walking.

The other Michelangelo was grinning childishly. "Dude, that was, like, awesome!"

Mikey nodded. "Yep. Well, they don't call me Dr. Prankenstein for nothing!"

"Dude! Other me is awesome!"

He frowned. "About that...we gotta find some other name to call each other. We can't just keep saying 'other me'. Hmm...I got it! I'm Mikey, you're Michelangelo! Then my big bros are Donnie, Raph, and Leo, and yours are Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo! Sound good everyone?!" He called, and was met by nods of agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Splinter and Leo swap backstories. Please review!**

Miwa's POV:

Okay, so we're in another dimension with two Leonardos, two Raphaels, two Donatellos, and two Michelangelos. Are there other dimension versions of everyone?

Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, and us girls stayed in the living room and sat on the couch, while Leonardo's ninja turtle group wen to go get their Master Splinter.

What if there's another me in this dimension? One who still is working for Shredder? That kind of worries me...

"Ah. It seems my sons were correct." Said a Japanese, yet not-so-familiar voice.

We turned to see a mutant rat standing there in a maroon robe, with a wooden staff. He didn't look like father to me. Father was brown with white and black markings, and this guy didn't have any markings that I could see. And father's staff was jade crystal, and concealed a variety of weapons. This staff looked like just plain wood. And also, father was something this rat was not...tall.

Leo bowed respectfully. "Am I right that you're this dimension's Splinter?"

The rat nodded. "Indeed I am, Leonardo."

"Leo."

Splinter raised an eyebrow. "Leo?"

"Hai, sensei. In order to avoid confusion with this dimension's Leonardo, I wish to be called Leo. This is Raph-"

"Hey."

"Donnie-"

"Nice to, um, meet you, sensei."

"Mikey-"

"Hi!"

"And then there's the three kunoichi that came with us. My wife, Miwa."

I watched Splinter for any sighn of recognition. None. Huh.

"Mikey's wife, Heather-"

Heather gave a cheerful wave.

"And our friend, April O'Neil."

April smiled. "Hi."

Splinter nodded. "I see. So, what I gather from Donatello is that the seven of you are trapped in this dimension until you can find a way back to your home?"

"Hai, sensei."

"Very well. Your group may stay until this dilemma is set right." He smiled. "Though, I am curious, who is Miwa? I wonder if she has a counterpart in this dimension."

I sighed. "Well...back where I'm from...I'm the daughter of Hamato Yoshi."

Splinter's eyes widened. "But I am not married!"

"Hai. But father was."

The mutant rat sat down. "It appears my story is different from my counterpart's. I was a master of ninjitsu in Japan, and was a member of the foot clan. But Oroku Saki was jealous of my position. When our sensei was visiting, he took a knife and pinned my clothing to the wall, stopping me from bowing. The sensei took that as a sign of disrespect. When I reached behind me and took the knife out that was restraining me, his assistants thought I had planned to assasanate him, and threw me out. Under Oroku Saki-the Shredder-the honorable foot clan was turned to a force of evil and robbery.

"I moved to America and lived in the sewers. My only companions were the rats that laved down here. One day, on the streets above, a boy tripped, and four pet store turtles fell down, becoming my new friends. As I was coming back to the space I called home, I found the turtles standing in a puddle of glowing substance. I tried to get to them to wipe them off, but as soon as my foot touched the ooze, I changed into this. The turtles changed into the forms they are in now, and became the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Leo crossed his arms. "Our story is a bit different. It starts with Hamato Yoshi and Oroku Saki. They were friends, almost brothers, but they clashed when they both fell in love with the same woman. Her name was Tang-shen. Tang-shen loved Yoshi, and they were married and had a baby girl. But Shredder was jealous. He challenged Yoshi to a fight to the death in front of Tang-shen and little baby Miwa. During the fight, he accidentally sliced a candle, and the building went up in flames. Tang-shen died, and Miwa disappeared.

"Yoshi moved to New York to start a new life in America. As he was walking home from the pet store with four baby turtles, he passed a strange man on the street. In reality, it was one of the Kraangdroids. Yoshi followed him, and the man was joined by three other identical ones. A rat ran over his foot, squeaking, which gave away his position. One of the Kraang said 'Go no further. This place is a place where you are not allowed to be in this place. We have been seen in this place by you, so this is not a place that will be left by you.'

"Yoshi fought with his ninjitsu skills, successfully fighting off the four Kraangdroids. Just then, one of them dropped a glowing canister, and the contents splashed onto him, mutating him into a man sized rat. As he was changing, he dropped the glass case the baby turtles were in. They too fell into the mutagen, and changed into human sized babies. Splinter grabbed the four of us and fled underground to the sewers, making his home in an abandoned train station.

"Now, as for Miwa, she didn't die in the fire. Shredder stole her, and renamed her Karai, lying to her and telling her that Splinter had been the one to kill her mother. That's how she was raised. In fact, it wasn't until about three years ago that she realized that Splinter was her father, and changed her name back to Miwa."

Splinter nodded. "Well, it seems your Splinter has had it harder than I have. Please, make yourself at home. I am sure that the others will have much to ask."

"Hai, sensei."

_Hmm... _I thought. _If there's a Shredder here, maybe there's a Baxter Stockman here too. Maybe I can force him to take us back home...provided he's not a nutjob like the one back home._


	12. Chapter 12

**Donatello and Donnie do some talking. Please review!**

Donatello's POV:

I looked at the other dimension's version of me, Donnie. It's weird. We have are similarities, but also our vast differences. For example, he and I both wield the Bo staff, and we both wear the color purple. But he's at least a foot and a half taller than me, and he looks more agilely built. Our eyes are different, too. Whereas all four of us turtles from this dimension's eyes are blue, this set has all different colors. Leo's are sapphire, Raph's are lime, Mikey's are sky, and Donnie's change between brown and red depending on his emotional state.

Don't get me wrong! It's not an evil kind of red! More like a soft, intelligent crimson.

I called out to him. "Hey, Donnie!"

Donnie looked at me and smiled, showing a previously hidden gap between his top front teeth. "Yeah?"

"Your brother Leo said we should work together to get you home. So, do you want to check out my lab?"

Donnie nodded. "Do I ever!"

I led him over to my lab, and he immediately started looking around. "Holy Toledo! You have a lot of computers!" He looked at the computer on my desk, and gasped. "I can't believe it! The next generation cadmium processor with quantum encryption! How did you get your hands on one of those?!"

I shrugged. "I built it, actually."

Donnie then picked up my Turtle Comm. "Hmm...this looks a lot like my T-phone."

"It's my Turtle Comm. All four of us have one, and so does April."

He stared at me. "There's an April here too?!"

I nodded. "She's twenty-three, and works at Channel 6."

"Um...is she...y'know...going out with anyone?"

I raised an eye ridge. "How old are you again?"

He turned scarlet. "No! No!" He said, waving his hands. "I'm not saying that I want to go out with her! I'm just saying...well, if alternate realities reflect, then if April likes someone here, then my April might find someone back home."

I frowned. "What exactly are you trying to say here?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise."

He waved me forward, and whispered into my ear. "I like my world's April."

I stared at him. "You do?!"

"Y-yeah."

"Hmm...interesting. The more I look, the more contrast there is between my dimension and yours."

Donnie nodded. "There are plenty of physical differences, for example, your feet look way different from mine."

I looked down. Sure enough, my foot was a Y shape, while his was a perfect ellipse with three human-like toes. "Yeah."

"And then there's the physical traits separating me form my brothers. You and yours seem to be very much alike. In fact, if you were to take off your gear and not say a word, I doubt very many people would be able to tell the difference."

I nodded. "True."

"Where as in my set, we're all differing in height. I'm the tallest, followed by Leo, then Raph, then Mikey. And our skin shades are all different. Then there's me with the gap in my teeth, Mikey with his freckles, Raph with the lightning bolt shaped crack in the corner of his plastron, and Leo with the tiny flecks of white he thinks nobody notices." Donnie looked back at my Turtle Comm. "Hmm...the design of this seems rather similar. I wonder if it's compatible with the T-phone's encryption? Do you mind if I try to sync them?"

I smiled. "Not at all. It might be useful to have you guys in our comm system."

He sat down and flipped mine open, then pulled a shell-shaped one of his own from his belt. It didn't flip open. I was amazed. It has to be new technology!

Then again, a turtle named Donatello invented it, so of course it's new technology.

He tampered a little with the buttons and coding, then handed mine back to me. "There. I've programmed my brothers, our April, Miwa, and Heather into your system, and programmed you guys and your April into mine."

"Great!"

I pulled up another chair as he pulled out a gun and began tinkering with it. "What's that?"

"This? I invented it. It's a Microfission Omni-Disintegrator. I made it to take out that portal the Kraang had. Normally, Leo uses it, but after he almost left it behind in that park, he's going to have to _beg_ to use it again."

I was fascinated by the gun, but the word Kraang was still intriguing. "So, how many doubles do you think there are between my world and yours?"

Donnie shrugged. "How about we play a game to find out?"

"A game?"

"Yeah. I'll say a name, then if you know someone with the exact same name, you'll tell me. If not, I'll describe them so you can find a close match. Then it'll be your turn."

"Sounds good."

"You first."

I thought about it. "Be-bop and Rock Steady. They're mutants who work for Shredder."

"You mean those two we gave a beat-down in the park? I can think of another pair of mutants that work for Shredder in my world. I'm guessing Be-bop and Rock Steady are supposed to be the equivalent of Dogpound and Fishface, although our pair is more dangerous."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for one, they're smarter. Then Dogpound is, like, 12 feet tall, and has a spiky huge muscled fist. Fishface is more agile, and he has a pair of robotic legs he uses to walk. And he's got venomous fangs."

I nodded. "Okay. Your turn."

"Um...Baxter Stockman."

"Yep. The scientist who created the Mousers."

"You have to deal with M.O.U.S.E.R.S. too?"

"Uh-huh."

Donnie smirked. "By chance is it an acronym here?"

I shook my head. "Why?"

"Our Baxter Stockman made each letter stand for something. Moble Offensive Underground Search Excavation and Retrieval Sentries."

"Seems a little forced."

"That's what Raph keeps saying. Your turn."

"Um...Lotus."

Donnie shook his head. "Description?"

"She works for Shredder, and temporarily took his place as leader of the Foot Clan. Leonardo has quite an interest in her." I lowered my voice. "I think he likes her."

Donnie nodded. "Sounds like Karai. Now known as Miwa and married to my brother."

I blinked. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. Our mutation day's in a week."

"I'm seventeen. Huh. Your turn!"

"Okay...the Purple Dragons. They're a gang that makes people pay protection fees."

"Nope."

Y'know, I actually think I like this game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Raph needs to vent, and Raphael sees. Please review!**

Raph's POV:

I walked into the empty dojo. Huh. Thought Leo would've been training in here by now. Especially if Leonardo's as much of a trainaholic as my brother.

I noticed a punching bag in the corner. Looks like a great way to relieve stress. I took off my combat vest, setting it down by the wall. I went into position, and took a deep breath.

_Why?!_

I punched the bag.

_Why does everything happen to us?! We save people- _PUNCH _-we beat up gangsters- _PUNCH _-we save the world from an alien invasion by destroying that Technodrome- _PUNCH _-and do we get any recognition?! _"NO!" I threw the hardest punch I had ever done.

"We never get any thanks!"

PUNCH

"Those humans can't see past their noses!"

PUNCH

"They scream at just the sight of us!"

PUNCH

"Yet who's the one who risks their lives?!"

PUNCH

"Who's constantly in danger?!"

PUNCH

"Who takes the hits?!"

PUNCH

"Is it the humans?! NO!"

PUNCH

"IT'S US MUTANTS!"

I punched the bag so hard the chain snapped, and the sandbag flew into the wall. As it fell to the ground, I noticed the indent it had made in the cement.

"You done yet?"

I turned around to see Raphael standing there, arms crossed. He looked at me casually. "You just broke my punching bag."

I looked away. "Sorry..." I muttered.

"Eh, don't sweat it. I'll get a new one. You okay now?"

"...no."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"..."

He shrugged. "Alright. If you're gonna be that way, I'll leave." He turned and started walking towards the door.

"Wait!"

He looked back at me. I sighed. "I'm just..."

"Angry? Confused? Frustrated?"

"How'd you-"

"I'm you, remember? Though I may not have that much of a temper, I still get what you're feeling." He gave a small smile. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

* * *

Raphael's POV:

Raph and I walked through the sewers. He really needed to relax. I saw that rage and pent-up frustration when he was hitting that sandbag. I'm not even sure Master Splinter could have broken the chain like that. I sighed. "Raph, I know how you feel. Society, for some reason, can't accept what's different. And when they do, it's almost purely by accident. Take April O'Neil for example. She was being chased underground by a bunch of thugs until we saved her, and then she was going to make a news story about monsters in the sewers!"

Raph smirked slightly. "Your April and my April are way different."

"How so?"

"Well, our April we met when she was sixteen and we were fifteen. She and her dad were walking home on the day we happened to go topside for the first time. Then a white van pulled up, and started kidnapping the two of them. We tried to help, but the four kidnappers were too powerful."

I blinked. "Too powerful? For _you?!"_

He nodded. "They weren't real guys. They were Kraangdroids." He pulled something that looked like my turtle comm out of his belt, and showed me a picture. It was a guy with black hair and a business suit. "This is one of them in their human disguise. Now this-" He flipped to a picture of a blue-purple robot. "Is the actual Kraangdroid."

I looked closely. "Whoa...wait, is that...Kraang?!" I said, pointing to the pink alien brain in the robot's chest.

_"A _Kraang. Remember, they're a whole race in our dimension."

"Right. So...Raph?" I asked, attempting to change the subject. "Is there a Mona Lisa in your dimension?"

Raph looked at me confusedly. "Mona Lisa?"

I nodded. "She's a lizard mutant who wears a pink scarf around her neck. She's really smart and nice, but snappy."

Raph smiled knowingly. "I see. You _like _her."

"What? No, I-"

"Is she hot?"

I blinked. "Um...well..."

"You think she's pretty..."

I sighed. "Yeah...she doesn't think she's pretty. She used to be a human."

"Well that explains it." Suddenly, he frowned. "And that's another reason life isn't fair."

"How so?"

"Even my dimensional counterpart has a girl! Then Leo's married to Miwa, Donnie's trying to get April, and Mikey's married to Heather, who's pregnant with his kid!"

I jumped. "Pregnant?! But we're mutants! What if the baby's deformed, or is born part turtle?!"

Raph shook his head. "Nah. Donnie did some research. When the baby's born, he or she'll be a turtle like us. My point is that _they_ all have a special girl, _I _don't. And that's the least of my problems." He clenched his fists in frustration. "Shredder's probably plotting some way to kill sensei, the Kraang are most likely attempting to destroy humanity, and the Purple Dragons and Baxter Sockman are robbing the city blind! And we're not there to fix it! Mikey's too naiive to understand the severity of the whole situation, and Donnie's to preoccupied with dimensional differences! Leo and I are the only ones that get it!" He whipped out his sais and stabbed a wall.

Whoa, I didn't even know they could cut stone! Gotta try that sometime.

I crossed my arms. "Raph, calm down. I get that you're frustrated. I totally get that. But this isn't going to help that."

"Then what would?! I _hate _feeling helpless!"

I thought about it for a minute. "Y'know...I think I've got an idea. One that could get you guys back home, and give you a couple of baddies to trash."

He looked at me. "Oh?"

"Baxter Stockman could probably make that portal. But he works for Shredder would end up getting you guys caught up in our fight. Not that you wouldn't already, being mutant turtles and all-"

"Trashing Shredder? Count me in!"

* * *

**A/N: I've been getting a lot of requests for RaphxOC. If by the end of this story, you think it's still good enough for a sequel, that'll be the pairing for that book.**

**If you still want a RaphxOC story, I just made a oneshot about it called "Miranda". Tell me if it's any good!**

**Arigato!**

**notebook129, aka KawaiiKitsune**


	14. Chapter 14

**The turtles don't know what year it is yet! Poor Mikey and his loss of video games...Please review!**

Heather's POV:

"WHAT?!"

I walked into the living room as I heard Mikey yell. He was looking at Michelangelo in shock. "You don't have a Wii?!"

"What's a Wii?"

"Dude...seriously? You have an X-box?"

"What?"

"Oh, come on! Tell me you at least have a Playstation!"

"...no?"

"...laptop?"

Michelangelo sighed. "Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mikey crossed his arms. "But I thought you said you played videogames!"

"I do! I just got the new NES!"

I blinked. "Michelangelo...did you say _new_ NES?"

Michelangelo nodded. "Yep. Came out this past year!"

"Um...what year is it?"

"1987, dudette."

Mikey's eyes widened, and he fainted. Michelangelo jumped. "Whoa! What's his problem?"

I shook off the shock, and sat on the ground next to my husband. "Well, apparently there's _another _difference between our world and yours."

"What's that?"

"We're from 2016."

Michelangelo stared. "What?! 2016?! That means you're..." He counted on his fingers. "29 years ahead of us!"

Mikey groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked at me. "Whoa...Kit, I just had the craziest dream...there was another me, and another set of turtles, and another Master Splinter, and we were in 198...7..." His eyes widened as he saw Michelangelo, and he passed out again.

I sighed. "DONNIE!"

Donnie and Donatello poked their heads out of the lab. I sighed. "Donnie, you and Donatello need to make some sort of version of a Wii, or this is going to be torture to Mike."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "He'll get over it. Wait, why is he on the floor?"

"He found out we're in 1987, and passed out. Twice."

The scientist's eyes widened, and he looked at his counterpart. "We're in 1987?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, we're from 2016."

Donatello stared.

* * *

Mikey's POV:

My head is _majorly _hurting right now. I woke up on the couch, and the first thing I remembered was a number.

_1987._

I'm a 2016 turtle in 1987.

I sat up, still slightly shocked from the time jump thingie.

"Oh, you're awake."

Heather sat next to me and looked at me, her amber eyes sparkling with worry. "You alright, Mike?"

I slowly nodded. "Y-yeah. But...1987?"

"Yeah. Donnie and Donatello are working on making a Wii for this place." She sighed. "I miss home." She whispered.

"Me too."

She leaned on my shoulder, and I kissed the top of her forehead. "It just means we gotta try hard to get back, right?"

"But how? There's no TCRI here, and the only portal here leads to this Kraang's Dimension X. Donnie's calling is Dimension X Beta, and our Dimension X Dimension X Alpha."

I thought about it for a minute. "Maybe there's a Baxter Stockman here."

"Yeah...maybe."

"No, I mean, if we get him, we can make him make a portal back to our world!"

Heather's eyes lit up. "Really?!"

I nodded. "But, if this one's working for Shred-head, we'll have to fight him."

My wife smiled and put up her fists in fight position. "So what? If these turtles've fought him, we can too! He won't be expecting _eight _turtles and three kunoichi!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "If he's got you against him, he'd better run for his life."

* * *

Michelangelo's POV:

I sat in the living room as Mikey and Heather walked in with a box. Heather took a white rectangle-thingy out and started plugging it into the T.V. Mikey grabbed three white remotes, sat on the couch, and handed me one.

I looked at it. "Uh...what's this thing?"

Mikey smiled. "A Wii remote."

Heather came over and sat next to us, and Mikey gave her a remote too. She smiled at me. "Michelangelo, get ready to play Mariokart Wii!"

As the Wii whatever thingy started up, I got curious. If Mikey was married to Heather, and a lot of the people and our dimension are in theirs, does that mean that there's a Heather here?

I sighed. _I hope I get as lucky as Mikey..._


End file.
